Look At Me!
by Han Soo Byung
Summary: pokoknya YeWook gitu deh... GS :D, mungkinn... ini ff terakhir author yang bakal publish di sini :'


LOOK AT ME!

By: Han Soo Byung

Rated: T, Indonesian, Romance

Disclaimer:

Semua member SuJu bukan punya saya, cerita ini asli milik saya, misalnya readers merasa pernah membaca (alur cerita yg sama) yaah namanya juga cerita pasaran :P , jadi mianhae.

Warning:

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NO COPAS NO BASH

HAPPY READING^^

"maaf wookie, aku nggak bisa nerima ini"

"lho?, memangnya kenapa?, apa masakanku nggak enak?"

"bukan itu maksudku, aku nggak bisa nerima yang semua kamu berikan, karena aku udah punya seseorang yang lebih aku sukai, jeongmal mianhae wookie"

"ta-tapi.."

"mianhae wookie-ah"

Wookie's POV

Sebel!, udah berkali-kali aku pacaran, kenapa namja-namja nyebelin itu semua selalu mutusin duluan, barusan aja Cho KyuHyun, murid kelas 1 yang menjadi pacarku yang ke-5 memutuskan hubungan kami, dan dengan tampang tanpa dosa, si evil itu nembak Lee Sungmin, teman sebangkuku sekaligus SAHABATku! Di lapangan sekolah sambil teriak 'LEE SUNGMIN! SARANGHAE', Sungmin yang notebene tau aku baru di putusin malah izin dulu sama aku, aku sih iya-iya aja, toh KyuHyun hanya sekedar teman biasa lagi, aku pun juga nggak sakit hati, aneh? Emang! Walau udah 5 kali di putusin, aku merasa _fine-fine_ aja kok, mungkin karenaaku belum merasa cocok dengan namja-namja itu.

"Wookie-ah, mianhae karena aku menerima kyu", sungmin menghampiriku yang lagi pundung di kolong meja #plakk.

"ne, aku nggak apa-apa kok " kataku sambil memamerkan senyum ceriaku.

"gomawo wookie, kamu memang sahabat terbaikku" yeojya ter-aegyo di sekolah ini langsung memelukku, dari nada suaranya aku tau dia sangat senang.

"EHEM, boleh ngomong sama wookie?" seorang namja yang sangat ku kenal tiba-tiba berdiri di samping kami.

"eh, aku pergi dulu ya wookie" seru sungmin meninggalkanku.

Aku menatap sebal namja yang bernama Kim Jong Woon atau lebih sering di panggi yesung, namja itu tengah terkekeh pelan.

"oppa ngapain ke sini?, mau ngetawain aku lagi?"

"kau habis di putusin sama kyu?", kakak kelasku yang satu ini, hobi banget gangguin aku.

"kalo iya kenapa?"tanyaku ketu.

"kalo gitu…, aku mau deh jadi namjachingu-mu yang ke-6, gimana?" yesung oppa tersenyum jahil.

"Andwae!", kataku sebal, tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung meninggalkan namja itu.

'kenapa sih Yesung oppa sering gangguin aku?, aklo kata sungmin, yesung oppa suka beneran sama aku, aku nggak percaya itu. Sejak pertemuanku di café dengan yesung oppa, entah mengapa namja rese' itu sering menggangguku, apalgi saat dia tau aku abis di putusin.

Yesung's POV

Lagi-lagi aku di cuekin sama wookie, salahku apasih? *banyak #treakauthor*, aku kan cuma mau ngehibur dia aja #apanyayangmenghibur , aku kan nggak tega kalo wookie sampe nangis gara-gara namja yang mempermainan yeojya imut itu.

Aku akui, aku memang suka dengan wookie, tapi nggak tau kenapa dia malah membenciku.

Sejak bertemu dengannya, 5 bulan yang lalu, saat itu aku sedang kerja part time di café milik noona-ku, suatu hari wookie dan sungmin dating menjadi pelanggan baru, nggak tau kenapa, sejak pandangan pertama, dadaku berdebar-debar #oppalebay , apalagi kalo ngeliat yeojya imut itu memakan lahap es krim coklat yang sering di pesannya.

"hyung, janganngelamunin wookie noona mulu", tiba-tiba Donghae sudah ada di depanku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"hyung belum nembak wookie noona?, cepetan lho hyung, nanti keburu di ambil orang, eh nanti kayak lagunya biru band yang gini lho 'pacarku ilang diambil orang~~ apakah wajahku kurang tampan sayang~~ *jangan Tanya author DongHae tau lagu itu dari siapa :P ", cerocos DongHae kayak kereta barang #plakk.

Author's POV

"BLETAK"

Yesung memukul kepala dongsaengnya dengan kamus bahasa Perancis (?) milik EunHyuk –temannya yang pengen banget ke Paris- yang nggak tau dapet dari mana, Donghae hanya manyun-manyun kayak ikan cucut sambil mengusap kepalanya

"hyungm gimana sih? Aku kan Cuma ngasih saran doank", seru DongHae.

"apanya yang saran, udahlah kamu tunggu tanggal mainnya aja" tambah Yesung seraya meninggalkan DongHae yang sekarang senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

'tenang hyung, aku pasti akanmembantumu', batin DongHae ^oh.. Hae emank dongsaeng yang baek, #haeterbangnabrakatap *disumpelhae^.

Bel sekolah SM High School berbunyi, tanda jam pelajaran usai. Kim Ryeowook, yeojya kelas 2 SMA yang jago tata boga dan lumayan popular di kalangan namja maupun yeojya, bersama Lee Sungmin, yeojya ter-aegyo yang tak kalah popular, segera berlari keluar kelas.

"BRUK"

"aduh..", wookie jatuh terduduk karena tabrakan yang tidak di sengaja karena salahnya sendiri, ^siapa suruh lari2 #plakk^.

"mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, aku nggak ngeliat kamu lagi terburu-buru", ucap seorang namja yang tertabrak wookie.

Wookie yang dari tadi nunduk ke bawah langsung menengadah, melihat namja itu.

Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk membantu wookie berdiri, tapi sayang…, Sudah di dahului Sungmin.

Wookie agak tercengang melihat namja di depannya, gimana nggak, badan yang setinggi tiang listrik, rambut berwarna merah, mata bulat kayak koala.

"Zhoumi…" namja itu mengelurukan tangannya (lagi) berharap nggak keduluan sungmin #plakk.

Wookie masih terdiam, begitu juga dengan sungmin yang menganga dengan tampang cute-nya.

Houmi jadi salting sendiri gara-gara di liatin sama 2 yeojya imut dengan tatapan seakan mengatakan dia-alien-dari-mana?.

"Gwaenchanayo?, what wrong with me?" Zhoumi melambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah wookie dan Sungmin bergantian.

"eh, nggak ada apa-apa kok"jawab Wookie salting dari acara bengongnya.

"jadi…, mianhae udah nabrak". Zhoumi tersenyum.

"ne, nggak apa-apa, aku juga yang salah, mian… kita pergi dulu" ujar Wookie.

Wookie langsung pergi sambil menarik Wookie yang masih menganga.

"tunggu, namamu siapa?"teriak Zhoumi.

"Kim Ryeowook" jawab Wookie tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Zhoumi tesenyum kecil melihat kepergian wookie dan sungmin, tapi matanya tidak seperti senyumnya.

'jadi ingat dia'

Author's POV End.

Wookie's POV

Hue~~, aku bias gila!, baru aja kenal kemaren, itupun secara nggak sengaja, tiba-tiba hari ini langsung nembak, apa kata dunia?, tapi anehnya aku malah neria namja itu, nggak apa-apalh, paling juga bertahan sampe 1 bulan doank, kayak namja yang prnh jadi pacarku.

"Wookie, kamu yakin nerima si rambut merah itu?" Tanya sungmin ke-7 kalinya.

"Tenang aja Minnie, aku bias urus semuanya", kataku yakin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapanku.

Wookie's POV End

Author's POV

Sudah 3 minggu wookie menjadi yeojyachingu-nya zhounmi, wookie pun lumayan menyukai Zhoumi, Zhoumi seorang namja yang sangat baikdan mudah membuat Wookie merasa nyaman didekatnya.

"oppa, liat deh…, aku membuatkan mocha special buat oppa", seru Wookie sambil memperlihatkan mocha yang ditempatkan di tempat makan biru miliknya.

Saat itu, mereka berdua sedang asyik duduk di taman belakang sekolah untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

Zhoumi tertegun melihat benda bulat putih itu, tanpa basa-basi Zhoumi melahap habis mocha yang menggiurkan itu.

"gimana oppa?, mochi nya enak kan?" Tanya Wookie senang.

"enak, enak banget malah, xie xie Henly-ah" cerocos Zhoumi.

"Siapa oppa?, Henly?" Tanya Wookie bingung.

"ah, ani, maksud oppa, xie-xie Wookie"jawab Zhoumi cepat.

Wookie menghela napas, sepertinya ia tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"oppa, kita putus" ucap Wookie dengan senyum getir.

"waeyo wookie-ah?"

"oppa menyukaiku bukan karena diriku, tapi karena seseorang yang bernama Henly yang mungkin di mata oppa, dia mirip denganku, iya kan?"

Zhoumi tidak bias mengelak, semua yang dikatakan Wookie benar.

"Jeongmal mianhae wookie, aku hanya rindu dengan orang itu, orang itu sekarang ada di Kanada "

Zhoumi menunduk malu.

"Lebih baik…, sekarang oppa menelponnya, dan bilang akan tetap setia dengannya. Dan menunggunya sampai kembali" ucap Wookie bijak.

Zhoumi mengangguk mantap.

"Gomawo Wookie, aku sangat senang bias kenal dengan yeojya baik sepertimu"

"Cheonma".

Tanpa menunggu lama, Zhoumi pergi meninggalkan Wookie.

"sepertinya… aku harus cari namjachingu baru" gumam wookie #GUBRAKK *authorjatuhdarikursi*.

Wookie berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya. Jam 5 tepat. 2 jam yeojya itu menunggun jemputannya, sampai murid-murid yang ikut ekskul di sore hari-pun sudah pulang, dan kakaknya yang biasa menjemputnya pulang belum datang. Sebenarnya tadi Sungmin dan Kyu mengajaknya pulang bersama dengan mengendarai mobil Kyu, tapi Wookie merasa nggak enak, kan nggak lucu kalo dia duduk sendirian di belakang kayak kambing ompong.

"Kim Ryeowook?, kok belum pulang?", Tanya sunbae nya di kelas tata boga.

"hehe, lagu nunggu jemputan"

"kalau begitu, unnie pulang duluan ya"

Sendiri lagi, Wookie mulai cemas karena hari sudah menjelang magrib (?), akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk pulang, kakinya mulai menyelusuri jalanan kota yang lumayan ramai, baru saja ia merasa lega karena ia piker di pusat kota tidak akan terjadi 'apa-apa' dengannya, tiba-tiba 3 namja dengan tampang berandalan mengapit jalan Wookie. Satu namja yang di sebelah kiri Wookie menodongkan pisau kea rah pinggangnya, tentu aja Wookie tidak bias berkutik, ia hanya menurut apa yang di perintahkan namja yang berjalan di belakangnya, karena jalan saat itu sangat ramai, orang-orang yang ada di sekitar tidak memperhatikan Wookie. Wookie-pun di bawa ke sudut taman yang sepi.

"Serahkan semua barang berhargamu kalo memang masih sayang nyawa" teriak namja yang menodongkan pisau.

"ta-tapi…"

2 orang namja lainnya merampas tas Wookie dan mengobrak-abrik isi tas Wookie.

"Umma…, tolong Wookie, Wookie takut" tangis Wookie.

BUK.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja yang memegang pisau terlempar menabrak pohon, dan pisaunya entah terlempar kemana.

"tinggalkan yeojya itu!" Yesung. Namja yang telah melempar namja berandalan tadi, menarik Wookie ke sampingnya.

Yesung menghampiri 2 namja lainnya, ia mulai melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan, serta membanting tubuh berandalan tersebut,

"pergi kalian!", bentak Yesung.

Ketiga namja itu pun pergi dengan terbirit-birit.

Wookie jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya menggigil hebat.

"Oppa…, aku takut"gumam Wookie.

Yesung memeluk Wookie tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia menggandeng Wookie pulang. Wookie agak tertegun melihat Yesung yang biasanya rese' jadi terlihat seram saat menolong dirinya.

Yesung yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Wookie mulai menggodanya, dan sepanjang jalan Yesung menghibur wookie dengan leluconnya.

"Gomawo oppa, gomawo udah nganterin aku sampai rumah, maaf kalo aku sering jutek dengan opaa"kata Wookie tulus.

"Cheonmayo Wookie, kalo kamu nggak di jemput lagi, bilang aja sama oppa, ooppa pasti kan menjemputmu"kata Yesung senang.

Chu~

Tiba-tiba Wookie mencium sekilas pipi Yesung dan berlari memasuki rumahnya, meninggalkan Yesung yang melongo.

'ternyata ada seseorang yang menyukaiku tulus, kenapa aku baru sadar?, aku harus bilang ke Yesung oppa kalo dia bias jadi namjachinguku yang ke-7 dan untuk selamanya'batin wookie.

"Minnie…, liat Yesung oppa nggak?", Tanya Wookie.

Sudah 4 kali Wookie bolak-balik ke kelas Yesung, tapi ia tidak mendapatkan namja itu di kelasnya.

"coba Tanya DongHae deh, dia kan adik Yesung oppa", kata Sungmin memberi saran.

"Oh iya, gomawo Minnie", Wookie langsung melesat ke kelas DongHae.

"DongHae!, liat Yesung oppa nggak?"Tanya Wookie kepada Donghae yang lagi asyik makan bakso bareng EunHyuk.

"Yesung hyung nggak masuk sekolah, dia lagi di bandara Incheon"

"Mwoya?, Yesung oppa ngapain?, kapan pesawatnya take off?" Tanya Wookie tidak sabar.

"peasawatnya take off jam sebelas, terus kata yesung hyung, noona harus-"

"oke,oke, gomawo Donghae, aku harus pergi"

Belum selesai Donghae bicara, Wookie langsung menghilang begitu saja.

Wookie berlari menuju kelasnya dan mengambil dompetnya, lalu berlari lagi menuju belakang sekolah dan memanjat tembok (-.-"). Wookie pun berlari ke pusat kota dan menyetop dengan ganas salah satu taksi yang lewat.

'Yesung oppa,kenapa oppa harus pergi di saat aku mulai 'melihat' oppa, apa ini balesan untukku gara-gara aku sering mengacuhkan oppa?, Yesung oppa… mianhae' sepanjang jalan Wookie mulai menangis

At Incheon…

'ku mohon…, pesawat yang di tumpangi oppa tiba-tiba nggak bias terbang atau… apa kek' bantin Wookie sambil celingukan nyari Yesung.

Ia melihat jam tangannya, pukul sebelas kurang 5 menit. Air mata Wookie mulai bercucuran lagi, ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Yesung oppa…, kumohon jangan pergi" isak Wookie.

"Wookie? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

'bahkan suaranya berdengung di kepalaku', batin Wookie.

"Wookie…, kamu ngapain nangis?"

Wookie menengadahakn kepalanya. Namja yang di sukainya kini menatap heran Wookie.

"oppa!, please jangan pergi?", ucap Wookie yang langsung memeluk Yesung.

"pergi?, siapa yang pergi?"Tanya Yesung bingung.

"kata Donghae oppa di incheon dan pesawatnya akan take off jam 11", jelas Wookie yang isaknya mulai mereda.

Mendengar ppenjelasan Wookie, Yesung langsung tertawa.

"pasti kamu langsung kabur sebelum donghae menjelaskan, oppa ke sini Cuma mau nganterin ayah oppa"

Mendengarnya, Wookie sangat malu, ia menyesal tidak mendengar penjelasanDonghae sampai selesai.

"tapi syukur deh, kamu mengkhawatirkan oppa kalau oppa pergi", yesung tersenyum jahil.

"oppa.."

"ne?"

"bisa nggak kita pergi dari sini?, aku malu gara-gara tadi nangis", bisik Wookie.

Yesung pun ketawa ngakak sambil menggandeng Wookie keluar bandara incheon.

FIN

a/n:

hue~~~, ceritanya gaje . , gimana pendapat readers?, ff ini sebenarnya udah author bikin pas tahun 2011, tapi baru sempet di publish sekarang, semoga readers terhibur dengan ff ini , dan bacalah ff author yang lai *promosi :D , jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review ya…, review kalian sangat berarti :D

Author contacts:

Facebook : Shiho Ye CvSung

Email: choisoosungie / kpopers2345

Twitter: noona_2345


End file.
